sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
NBC Sports
NBC Sports is a division of NBC, responsible for the televising of many sports events on the network. Formerly "a service of NBC News," it broadcasts a diverse array of programs, including the Olympic Games (through 2012), the NFL, the NHL, Notre Dame Football, the PGA Tour, the USGA Championships, Wimbledon, the French Open, RCA Tennis Championships, the Dew Action Sports Tour, and more. Programs throughout the years Current programs *''NFL on NBC'' 1955-1963 ([[National Football League|NFL]); 1970-1998 (AFC); 2006-present NBC Sunday Night Football] **Super Bowls: V, VII, IX, XI, XIII, XV, XVII, XX, XXIII, XXVII, XXVIII, XXX, XXXII, XLIII, and XLVI **American Football League broadcast rights (1965-1969) ***Super Bowls I (shared with CBS) & III *College football: Notre Dame Football (1991-present), Bayou Classic (1990-present) *Olympic Summer Games (1964, 1980, 1988-present) *Olympic Winter Games (1972, 2002-present) *''The NHL on NBC'' 1972-1975, 1990-1994 (All Star Game), 2006-present *Kentucky Derby (2001-present) *Preakness Stakes (2001-present) *Hambletonian (2007-present) *Tennis **Wimbledon (1969-present) **French Open (1981-present) *Golf **Ryder Cup (1991-present) **U.S. Open (1995-present) **PGA Tour (1999-present) Former programs *Major League Baseball (1947-1989, 1994-2000: World Series on NBC presented by Gillette 1947-ca.1965, NBC Game of the Week 1956-1964, 1966-1989, Baseball Night in America 1994-1995, Major League Baseball on NBC 1996-2000) **1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964, 1965, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1976, 1978, 1980, 1982, 1984, 1986, 1988, 1995 (Games 2, 3, & 6), 1997, and 1999 World Series **''Major League Baseball: An Inside Look'' (1979-1989) *''The NBA on NBC'' (1955-1962; 1990-2002) *''NASCAR on NBC'' (1999-2006) *College football: Rose Bowl (1952-1988), Sugar Bowl (1958-1970), Orange Bowl (1965-1995), Fiesta Bowl (1982-1995), Cotton Bowl (1953-1957; 1993-1995), Gator Bowl (1996-2006) *College Basketball (1969-1993) **NCAA Tournament (1969-1981) *WNBA (1997-2002) *Breeders' Cup (1984-2005) *Belmont Stakes (2001-2005) *XFL (2001) *''The AFL on NBC'' (2003-2006) *Champ Car World Series (1979-1988, Michigan 500, Pocono 500, Meadowlands Grand Prix 1989-1991, Toronto Grand Prix 1994, 2005-2007) The Bayou Classic is notable in that it is the only NCAA Division I-Championship Subdivision (formerly known as I-AA) football game currently carried nationwide on broadcast television. Notable personalities *Marv Albert *Mel Allen *Len Berman *Bill Clement *Bud Collins *Bob Costas *Don Criqui *Dick Ebersol *Mike Emrick *Dick Enberg *Joe Garagiola *Gayle Gardner *Jim Gray *John Madden *Curt Gowdy *Bryant Gumbel *Greg Gumbel *Tom Hammond *Dan Hicks *Brett Hull *Tony Kubek *Bill Macatee *Al Michaels *Lindsey Nelson *Don Ohlmeyer *Bill Patrick *Ahmad Rashad *Jimmy Roberts *Vin Scully *Jim Simpson *Hannah Storm *Bob Wolff Main Competitors * ESPN on ABC * FOX Sports * CBS Sports Logos Image:WM12-0005E.JPG|The NBC Sports logo in the background on April 8, 1974, the night that Hank Aaron hit his record breaking 715th career home run. This logo debuted in 1972 and lasted until NBC unveiled their NBC "N" on New Year's 1976. |NBC Sports logo from 1976 to 1979 (1) |NBC Sports logo from 1976 to 1979 (2) Image:NBC Sports-T1793.JPG|Toy semitrailer truck sporting NBC Sports logo from 1979 to 1986. For Super Bowl XX, the font for this logo reverted to a Helvetica font. Image:Nbcsports89.jpg|NBC Sports logo from 1986 to 1989. This logo was often seen during the close of an NBC Sports event in a fashion similar to the logo used for programs produced by NBC. Image:Logo_NBC_Sports.png|NBC Sports logo from 1989 to present |NBC Sports logo from 1994 to 1996 |NBC Sports logo from 1996 to 1998 Image:Vlcsnap-4413892.png|NBC Sports logo as seen during NBC's Sunday night NFL coverage since 2006.‎ External links * NBC Sports website * With NFL On, NBC Sports Redoes Web Look Category:NBC Sports Category:nbc SPORTS